


Begininng playback

by MercenaryBlood



Category: Persona 3, persona - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I beat persona 3 FES awhile back so I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Man I can't remember anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercenaryBlood/pseuds/MercenaryBlood
Summary: Mitsuru desides to check up on the old dorm to re-live some old peaceful memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKay So I'm just gonna drop this right now. I don't have a Beta so I apologize for any miss-spellings so whooPs. 
> 
> Yeah I finished Persona 3 FES the journey and I dated mitsuru so this was born as a result.

_[Hello Ms. Kirijo! There are new recordings present, would you like to view them?]_  
'No thank you.'

  
_[What would you like to view?]_  
'Every video under the file: MY."

 

 **10/03/2009 | Beginning playback**  
...

Humming quietly, Makoto begun to fix his hair as he watched his reflection.No matter how much he brushed or combed his dark blue hair managed to stay ruffled and with an angered sigh he just gave up. But he continued to stare at his reflection; Even though he only moved in a few months ago he seemed different physically and mentally. He was certainly stronger in both areas now but right now, at six thirty in the morning on a sunday, he felt dead inside. Every fiber of his being wanted to crawl right back under those soft warm cov-

"Yuki, Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, Hold on." He mumbled while trying to quickly button up his jacket. Yeah sure he had been dating Mitsuru for probably about a month now and she did know that he had a tendency to be only slightly messy but he had an image to keep up. An image of a sixteen year old boy who isn't lazy and tired at all. Rushing over, He opened the door to reveal a very pretty looking Mitsuru and had invited her in. "What's up?"

Mitsuru looked timid which wasn't normal for her so Makoto was slightly concerned. "Oh my this is very awkward for me to say but...W-Would you like to go to hagekure but...on a date this time?"

 

** [End of playback] **

 

** 12/25/2009 | Beginning playback, Christmas day **

A sudden popping noise shot through the air as Mitsuru carefully removed the cap on the champagne.When Makoto was reluctant to hand her his glass she just laughed, "It's non-alcoholic silly. Do you really think I, Mitsuru Kirijo, would give a minor alcohol?"

Makoto just let off a soft chuckle as he waited for Mitsuru to pour his drink. Earlier in the day she had given him a bottle of high grade non-alcoholic champagne as a present for christmas; He felt kinda bad for accepting it conicering all he had given her was a strange googly eyed doll he found in tartarus one night but Hey, She really liked it.As the fizzy golden liqud filled his glass he couldn't help but stare at his significant other, Moments like this were ones he wanted around forever.She looked beautiful to him, She looked like the most beautiful person on this horrible earth and he couldn't bring himself to warn her.He didn't want his perfect happiness to shed tears.

Once she poured his drink Mitsuru placed the bottle upon the table but never removed her eyes from it.A delicate smile pained her face but her eyes betrayed the feeling of happiness that was portrayed on her face.Though she would never say, There was something bothering her; What Ryoji had said scared everyone that day but perhaps it scared Mitsuru the most. It took this long to get her feelings out and now in just a little over a month, everyone was going to die. When she felt Makoto's hand brush her arm, She looked up to a worried face.

"It's everything alright, Mitsuru-Senpai?"

Mitsuru found herself feeling as if she had been caught in a lie; Her palms begun to feel sweaty and her throat seemed as if it was trying to close itself but she fought the feeling. She forced another smile upon her sweet face to relax him, Yuki had enough to worry about he didn't need her to stress him. Though the two dating was a union in which they would share how they felt, Mitsuru didn't want to being his already heavy heart down any further."I'm fine Makoto." Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes to relax, "Let's cherish this moment okay? I don't want to ever forget it."

 

** [End of playback] **

 

** 12/31/2009 | Beginning playback, New year's eve **

 

"Happy new years!"

Perhaps the loudest one to scream was Junpei, The poor boy was too excited over just a little thing like new years. Maybe it didn't seem like a holiday considering they had only one more month to live. Akihiko gave Junpei a little bump on the arm for shouting so loud, Fuuka and Yukari were playing with and teasing Koromaru, Ken had pretty much fallen asleep at this point, Aigis just looked confused, and Mitsuru was just reading a book with Makoto by her side.

Now that midnight had passed, Everyone seemed to zone out just a little bit and exhaustion begun to show as everyone was just a little more sluggish. Makoto was quietly tapping away at his keybord while Mitsuru watched him hum to himself before he finally stopped. A slightly intense look was on his face and it almost looked like he was struggling to remember something but didn't want to say it."Is something the matter?"

Makoto looked almost scared like he had been ripped right out of his bed without any warning. Looking to where the voice had come from he noticed Mitsuru had been staring at him; She was the one who asked him the question.Closing the laptop, He just smiled."It's nothing. I was just writing a letter to someone."

"I don't mean to pry but who is it too? If you don't mind me asking."

He looked almost timid before he turned away and hid his face, an old nervous habit he couldn't kick."It's someone really important to me."

 

**[End of playback]**

 

**01/16/2010 | Beginning playback**

 

He didn't have any problems with school but at this current moment, This was most likely the only time he was going to praise his existence. Since both Mitsuru and Akihiko were going to be absent most of the day because of their exams he had plenty of free time to get deed done. For awhile now he had been dancing around Mitsuru's questions and Akihiko's questions of 'Why are you out so late every night?' or 'Is there something you're not telling me?' and he didn't want to tell them the whole truth; His reasons for being out so late were because he finally got a job but it was to buy something for Mitsuru. It was a promise he made to himself, A promise he was going to keep even if Nyx would win.

"Hey dude!"

Junpei's voice had scared Makoto and caused him to clutch his school bag a little too tightly and it had unfortunately had little scratch marks from his nails in it now. Calming down, Makoto just waved sightly before walking over to the couch to sit next to Junpei. Luckly for the both of them they were the only two in the lounge.Junpei was his best friend so he hoped that he could trust him with this secret."Junpei, Can you keep a secret for me?"

"Yea dude! Anything for you. You kept my dark pest under lock and key so it's time for me to return to the favor." Junpei was just a little too excited at the fact he was going to be trusted with a secret.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay? Not even Mitsuru-Senpai or Akihiko-Senpai." Makoto was ready to beat it into Junpei if he had too; Sure he loved the guy like a brother but sometimes he had too big of a mouth."Mitsuru-Senpai and I have been dating awhile now an-"

"WOAH! Nice man!"

"Junpei listen!" Makoto never raised his voice but at a moment like this he needed his friend to actually listen. When Junpei straightened up and leaned closer he knew that he was intent on finding out whatever secret he kept."When I graduate, I'm gonna marry her. That's why I've been working so hard lately." Grabbing his school bag he started to dig through it as he listened to Junpei's rambles of 'Are you serious?!' and 'I can't belive this'. Once he found the little black box he pulled it out placed it on the table."She makes me so happy and I want to be with her for the rest of our lives."

Junpei looked slightly concerned as he held the box, flipping it open he begun to examine the ring. The ring was very plain looking, Just a normal sliver with only about three diamonds upon it; It was clearly the ring of someone who must likely had a limited budget but belive it or not it was still stunning. The biggest diamond, probably only as big as Junpei's pinky nail, was bright shimmering cobalt blue while the two smaller jewels beside it were just the plain white."Marriage is a huge commitment and you're only sixteen, Are you sure you you're ready for this man?"

"I really love her, Junpei. I can't think of a life without Mitsuru."

"Then it's amazing man." He had given Makoto a little hug and patted his back.

 

**[End of playback]**

 

**01/30/2010 | Beginning playback**

 

Holding her left hand, Makoto blushed and went to hide his face with his hair as he always did but not now. He couldn't look away now. "Mitsuru, I need to ask you something very important because I don't think I'll have the time tomorrow." Tomorrow was the thirty first, Tomorrow was the promised day and the day they would have to take on Nyx. He wanted to do this at the shrine but the weather seemed to be against him, It was far too chilly to go outside today without being bundled up in clothing from head to toe. As a last minute decision he asked Mitsuru if they would go to her room after cerfew, She was a little confused and nervous at first but she said yes.

Mitsuru was a little shocked at his sudden blushings, Originally she thought it was because of the movie they were watching but she soon picked up on his behavior. Makoto had been acting strange all day, but now was perhaps the strangest he's acted all year. Her one and only love was here holding her left hand like it was a life line." What is it, love?"

"It's..." He had to take a deep breath because right now he felt like he was going to faint."I love you more than words could ever hope to describe. To be perfectly honest with you, when I first met you I thought you were a little stuck up but now. Now you're perhaps the most fun person I've ever met; You're also perhaps one of the most beautiful people on this planet." As he spoke he took in all of Mitsuru's emotions, Her slightly offended look at his tiny jab at a few months ago to her blushing relief that he had called her fun and beautiful. His heart thumped so hard against his chest he swore it was going to burst out but he continued on, "Mitsuru Kirijo, You've been through so much that I want to make at least a section of your life perfect and happy."

"Makoto, you-" Mitsuru took a sharp gasp as Makoto had opened his right hand. Within that hand he held a ring. It's band pure silver and it's diamonds tiny but she didn't care; This was a proposal, A promise to make her the happiest woman in the entire world.Tears spilled from her eyes as she smiled to show him how happy he was."Yes." Her answer was simple and simple was all he needed.

Slipping the ring upon her finger, He whispered. "Find this as a promise that we'll defeat Nyx, A promise that we'll both make it out alive." Cupping her face with his left hand, He leaned closer to the point that their forheads were touching." A promise that after all of this is over and after I graduate, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how much you mean to me." Once he finished he pushed their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss, Something so pure and innocent that nothing could possibly ruin it.

After their kiss, Mitsuru just brushed back the hair that normaly covered his right eye and smiled. "I love you so much, Makoto."

"I love you too, Mitsuru."

 

**[End of playback.]**


End file.
